Realising the truth
by APHBrussels
Summary: Wirt realises the motives behind what Beatrice was doing. How did he do it and how long did it take him?


To be honest I don't know how to feel right now.. I feel like the world around me has changed a lot just because of this. That one event can change your whole perception on the world around you is something that hasn't happend to me a lot before.

And I think I should have been happy that I would have never incounterd a moment that would make me question my life and the decisions I made. My little brother doesn't have to much to worry about since he is to young to completly understand what has been going on.

Gregory is not my real brother though, he was born from my mother and my step father. I don't see my father that often because of reasons my mother doesn't really want to tell me. I have no problem with his father at all. I don't really get the stereotype around stepfathers and mothers.

I think because Gregory is younger that his perception on the world around him is way different from mine. Or maybe he is right about the fact that I trend to overreact a little. It would explain a lot though. Especially the whole thing around me tryinf to express my feelings to…

No I don't want to think about that now. Back to what I was trying to review before my mind was going soewhere else again. Not that it is the first time tonight that my mind has been doing that.

For one reason that I can't explain it doesn't want me to reflex the events from earlier today. Though I think for my own sake that it is the best that I do reflect on the events of today before going to sleep or do something else.

I don't want the feeling or hate and anger consuming me before I have fullly placed the situation and made sure that I am not angry about something that could easly be dispelled as something that I shouldn't be mad about in the first place.

What happened today that is most important to reflect is what Breatice did today. She betayed us and lied to us; I don't mind being lied to if it is for a good reason but in my eyes this wasn't a good reason at all.

The most horrible thing that I find is that she was able to lie to my little brother like that; He loved her and really trusted her eveything he knew and what he learned while we were trying to find our way home.

I am glad that it hasn't let to much trouble and changes in Greg's behavior since that would have only made me more mad about this. If people like her are going to lie to him like that for the rest of his childhood who knows he may end up having severe trust issuses when he grows older. I don't want that, his carefree nature is the one that should remain since that is most likely the one that is going to help him the furtest in life.

I can stand little lies like Santa Claus really excisting and being told since in a way it has become part of the lives of people and they really try to make it a real thing with people dressing up like him and such.

Also not everything should be told of course and a small lie to mask that is not really such a big deal to me since it sometimes is the best to not tell everything that is going on or that has happened.

But what Beatrice did does not fit in those two categories and that is why it pisses my off so much. I have been lied to beside all those reason that she could have lied to me for. That is why I am so pissed,

There is no reason why she should have lied to us in the first place if she was going to do something like that. We could have helped her but in the end she was thinking about herself and not about what would happen to us.

Though why did she not want to go to the house anymore in the end if that would have been what she wanted in the first place? She wanted something from that witch that is for sure, why did she not take it when we were there and flew away.

Is it the thing that I took with me that she wants so dearly that she would give up not only me but also my cheerfull little brother to that witch. It looks like a pair of scissors with a bird on the handle of it.

Maybe..just maybe this could be linked with the fact that she wants to be human again and that this is the way to be human again..though I don't know how that works. I have alway been a man of science and not to believe in magic but since we met Beatrice I am starting to believe it little by little.

The scissors ...of course that is why it was so special to her. It would finally turn her and her family back to humans. That is why she did everything to get us there..that is what she had to do for the scissors. And yet after everything she had to for it I have them in my hands.

Now everything is starting to fall into place..I now realise what is going on.. I know what I have to do now.


End file.
